Inalcanzable
by Caramelosverdes79
Summary: Tan fría, que oculta su dulzura; tan perfecta, que oculta todos sus errores; tan dura, que oculta sus tristezas: Esa es la coraza que ella ha construido alrededor. Es simplemente inalcanzable, no deja que nadie entre, solo cierra su puerta en las narices de todos; pero es todo lo que yo alguna vez quise... pensé que no existía, ahora se presenta ella y destruye todos mis esquemas.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Los personajes de la Serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, esta es una simple adaptación; cuyo trama es de mi propia autoría..

Chapter 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Me encuentro parado en medio de la sala de la casa de Yamasaki, en una de sus tantas fiestas; claro que Eriol y yo solo vamos para buscar algo de diversión esta noche, pero él se fue hace rato después de ver cómo Michelle, la amiga de todos en la facultad, movía su tremendo trasero al frente de él haciendo una clara "indirecta".

Ahora me encuentro solo en la sala, recibiendo miradas lascivas de varias tipas de mi facultad, pero no me acostaré con ellas, porque uno de mis lemas es: "No tener a una misma mujer, más de una vez en mi cama", por miedo a que piensen que quiero algo más con ellas... ¿acaso no entienden que la vida no es como sus estúpidas novelas? ¿No entienden que solo las quiero para que me den algo de diversión y punto?... No quiero tener algo serio con ellas, no quiero tener algo serio con ninguna mujer, simplemente no creo en la estúpida cursilería del amor... No creo y punto.

Me llena de rabia, cuando piensan que si busco follar con ellas es porque las quiero... no puedo contar las veces en las que me han preguntado eso después de tener sexo, en primer lugar no dije nada de eso cuando las invité a la parte trasera de mi auto, ellas fueron las que aceptaron, ellas fueron las que se abrieron de piernas al verme...

Sí, esa es mi filosofía, esa es la filosofía de Shaoran Li.

Me siento en el sofá de esa tremenda sala, tomando una lata de cerveza que cogí de la mesa. Una tipa rápidamente se sienta a mi lado, no la reconozco.

-Hola- trata de decirme con voz sensual, cogiendo con una de sus manos mi entrepierna.

-¿Qué?- aparto su garra de mi pierna.

-Soy Lisette, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez?- otra vez su insoportable voz de pito.

-Lisette... uhmmmmm lamentablemente ese nombre no está en mi memoria- digo la verdad.

-¿No te acuerdas de las mujeres con las que pasas la noche?- la miro con burla, al ver fruncir su ceño.

-Te digo por experiencia propia, que acordarme de ello me parece algo totalmente sin importancia; me las follo... ok, pero para qué me voy a acordar si ya no lo voy a hacer más- explico por enésima vez, a la enésima mujer.

-¿Qué?- frunce más y más el ceño.

-Como lo escuchaste o ¿es que estás sorda?- me burlo de ella.

-Solo me acosté contigo hace una semana, hasta el más idiota se acordaría de mí- ya empieza con los insultos.

-Bueno, si los idiotas se acuerdan de ti, los inteligentes nos olvidamos de ti... eres alguien sin importancia para mí y lamentablemente por ser una zorra ningún hombre te recordará- soy sincero.

-¿Qué? ¿Zorra?... fíjate que gracias a mí la pasaste bien aquella noche, deberías agradecerme que te quiera dar el privilegio de hacerlo otra vez- se vanagloria ella misma.

-¿Privilegio? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, si te follé fue porque me dio la gana no porque estuvieras buena, métetelo en la cabeza- me carcajeo en su cara.

-¿Así que te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve, Li? Jajaja qué perro- torpemente trata de dejarme en ridículo.

-Sí, tienes razón; por eso me acosté contigo... fuiste lo único que vi que se movía, peor es nada ¿no?- su rostro se pone lo más rojo posible.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- se levanta del sillón y sale enfurecida de la fiesta.

Yo solo me río al verla ir, me causa gracia este tipo de sucesos. Alguien me empuja y casi me caigo del sillón.

-¡Qué mierda!- grito.

-¡Qué lindas palabras salen de tu boca, hermano!- Maldito Eriol...

-No jodas, Hiraguizawa- este tipo, por mucho que sea mi mejor amigo, ¡No lo soporto¡

-Gracias por el cariño- me muestra nuevamente, su insoportable sarcasmo.

-¿Conseguiste tirártela?- me refiero a Michelle.

-Ya la tengo en el auto, le dije que iba a pasar por ti para un trío ¿quieres?- lo escucho carcajear en mi cara.

-No jodas, a Michelle me la tiré hace mucho tiempo, y tú sabes que...- me interrumpe.

-"No tendrás a una misma mujer, dos veces en tu cama"- me sigue, rodando sus ojos- sé que no quieres que las tipas que te tiras se hagan ilusiones, pero...

-No quiero embarrarme mucho con la basura, Eriol- lo miro seriamente.

-¿Con la basura?... por favor, son mujeres nada más- me empieza a sermonear nuevamente.

- Una mujer tan fácil, no debería ser llamada mujer... una verdadera mujer se hace a respetar y no abre las piernas al primer hombre que se les aparezca, aunque creo que una mujer así ya no existe -le digo pausadamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué te acuestas con ellas?- me pregunta.

-Para que luego cuando vengan a rogarme para que me las tire de nuevo, sepan que ningún hombre las respetará; y yo soy uno de ellos- primera vez que le cuento mi plan secreto a alguien.

Eriol se quedó mudo, solo mirándome fijamente y luego me sonrió.

-Parece ser que no tienes un mal plan- me sonríe torcidamente- pero antes que todo, la protección.

-jajaja no voy a decir que el sexo es un asco, es puro placer y nada más, de paso les enseño su tremenda verdad; y sabes perfectamente que la verdad duele- le sigo explicando.

-Bueno, bueno, yo me voy yendo... no quiero que la tipa en mi carro se me enfríe, nos vemos mañana en la facultad, chao- sale corriendo del salón.

-¡Espera!- grito, rogando porque me escuche sobre el tremendo ruido.

-¿Qué pasa?- aparece por mi lado.

-Antes de irte, necesito que me señales a una chica que no me haya tirado- le pido.

Lo veo, mirarme seriamente mientras frunce el ceño.

-Que yo me acuerde de la mayoría de las tipas que te tiras, no quiere decir que tenga que ayudarte en este tipo de cosas- me mira secamente.

Lo miro suplicante.

-Ok, ok, a ver...- mira hacia la el centro de la sala, donde varias chicas están bailando- uhmmm esto está difícil uhmmmm- sigue mirando, necesitaba hacerlo, porque sinceramente no me acuerdo la cara de las chicas con las que me acuesto- Ya encontré una, por fin.

-Ella- me dice señalando a una morena alta, con un vestido extremadamente corto.

-¿La morena?- le pregunto.

-Sí, es Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las únicas que te falta follar- me informa.

-Es...- trato de preguntar.

-¿Si es fácil?... sí, se acuesta con un tipo cada semana; se va a servir con plato y todo, ya que hace como una hora que te está mirando y tú ni puñetero caso le haces- me sonríe burlonamente.

-Interesante- sonrío socarronamente.

-Bueno... bueno yo me tengo que ir con Michelle, te cuento los detalles mañana- me dice- y como te dije antes... La protección es lo más importante.

-No necesitas contarme nada de eso; de Michelle ya me lo sé todo y por la protección no te preocupes- le digo sacando 3 condones de mi bolsillo trasero, mirándolo socarronamente- y por si acaso no está tan buena como parece- coloco las dos manos en mi pecho- no son reales...

-Cállate- me mira rojo de la furia- yo tendría que haberlo averiguado... uhmmm igual me la tiraré, ya me dieron ganas.

Me frunce el ceño y se dirige a la salida.

Centro mi mirada nuevamente en la tipa llamada Daidouji... uhmm tiene buen cuerpo, no está nada mal...

La observo bailar por unos minutos, sabe que la miro... lo sé porque me ha dado la espalda y contonea su trasero, mirándome lascivamente.

Me acerco con paso decidido hacia la pista de baile, como me está dando la espalda, la tomo de la cintura la pego hacia mí y doy unos cuantos besos en su cuello.

-Ya era hora, Li...- lo escucho parlotear- me has dejado deseándote por mucho tiempo, ya era hora a que vinieras por mí; soy unas pocas de las que faltan.

-Ya lo estabas pronosticando, eh- me río, pasándole mi lengua por su nuca, la siento estremecer- pues ha llegado la hora, ¿Estás lista?

-Siempre lo he estado- suena su voz desagradablemente segura- sé que solo será una vez, tendré que aprovecharlo.

Salimos de la fiesta y nos dirigimos a mi auto, ella ingresa al asiento del copiloto y como para provocarme alza un poco su ya corto y ceñido vestido, dejándome ver su ropa interior desde mi asiento.

-¿Provocación?- me burlo, alzando mis cejas- no pensé que fueras de ese tipo.

-Se decía la verdad entonces... cuando me dijeron que no sabías tratar una mujer- coloca su mano en mi entrepierna y la aprieta, gesto que logra excitarme- pero no te preocupes, eso me tiene sin cuidado... lo único que quiero es que me folles hoy día, nada más.

-Eres directa, supongo que no cometerás la tontería de preguntarme si te amo después de tener sexo ¿no?- pregunto, mirándola con gesto burlón.

Se ríe exageradamente y me mira como si estuviera loco.

-¿Es una broma, no?- mira un bulto en mi pantalón- ¿Ganas? Uhmmm, vamos a mi casa.

Enciendo mi auto y parto de la fiesta.

-Dime por dónde queda- la miro.

-Yo te aviso- coloca su pierna sobre la mía y comienza a lamer mi cuello.

* * *

><p>Finalmente terminamos haciéndolo en la parte trasera de mi auto, frente a su casa...<p>

Salgo de ella y me saco el condón del pene, abro la ventanilla y pretendo aventarlo por la ventana pero ella me detiene, quitándome el condón de la mano.

La miro confundido.

-¿Qué pretendes?- la interrogo.

-Solo lo necesito- se abrocha el sostén y comienzo a ponerse el vestido.

-¿Para?- la observo fríamente- por si acaso no dono mi semen para un embarazo in-vitro.

-Crees que voy a ser estúpida como para embarazarme- frunce el ceño fuertemente- solo lo necesito para algo, no seas tan desconfiado y no me hagas un escándalo.

Me subo el pantalón y abrocho mi camisa, ella sale del auto y se acerca a su puerta, comienza a tocarla.

Salgo después de ella y la observo buscando una respuesta.

Frunzo el ceño, sinceramente no confío en las mujeres, no sabes lo que les pasa por la cabeza.

-Parece que te dio curiosidad, ok, te lo diré- se voltea y me mira fijamente- lo necesito, para darle una rabieta a mi madre, nada más.

-Comprendo- asiento levemente.

Su puerta se abre lentamente, dejando vislumbrar en su interior a una chica alta, esbelta, con unos ojos verdes muy llamativos, usando un short y un polo ceñidos a su piel... Es hermosa, simplemente.

Sus ojos verdes me miran fríos y distantes; la morena entra a la casa y se queda observándome con recelo.

Daidouji se ha dado cuenta que observo a la chica que ha salido de su casa y se pone frente a ella, dificultándome la visión.

La chica que ha salido a abrir la puerta, desaparece tan pronto como apareció.

Me acerco y retengo la puerta con el pie derecho para poder decirle algo.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto, interesado.

-Nadie que te interese- me responde, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p>Llego al departamento que comparto con Eriol, entro en él y me siento en el sillón de la sala... me siento exhausto por alguna razón.<p>

Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y reviso la pantalla, y me encuentro con 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre...¿Qué mierda querrá?

Lo único que ha hecho en este año ha sido deshacerse de mí, mandándome a vivir con un amigo mientras que ella "rehace su vida" con su nueva familia.

Derrepente escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de alguna habitación del departamento.

-Oh, sí...- un gemido estridente de alguna mujer.

Mierda...

-¡Mierda, Hiraguizawa!, calla a ese animal que tienes en el cuarto- grito, esperando que logre escucharme.

Nadie responde.

Solo sigo escuchando esos malditos gritos.

Mierda...

Estresado, camino apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Eriol y los gritos cesan, para cerciorarme abro la puerta.

Lo encuentro a él sacándose el condón y a una tipa desnuda sobre su cama.

-Joder...¿no sabes tocar?- frunce el ceño, Eriol.

-Pero si ya terminaste... igual aquellos gritos de un animal en celo, me reventaron los oídos- agrego burlonamente.

La tipa que ya se encontraba cambiándose, me dedicó un torpe intento de ser sexy.

¡Qué hueca!... No se da cuenta que la acabo de llamar animal...

Eriol sale del cuarto, seguro para botar el condón al baño.

La tipa termina de cambiarse, se acerca a mí contoneando sus caderas y comienza a acariciar mi abdomen sobre la camisa.

-Aún tengo ganas, si es que estás interesado- baja su mano, en dirección al bulto sobre mis pantalones.

-No estoy interesado- le dedico una fría mirada y alejo sus garras de mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que eras caliente y decidido con lo que quieres para tu menú- agarra una de mis manos y las coloca en uno de sus senos.

-Lamentablemente mi menú no tiene comparación con lo que tú me ofreces- le sonrío imperceptiblemente.

-Me alegro, ¿entonces estoy más allá de tus expectativas?- veo emoción en sus ojos, seguro piensa que estoy a solo unos minutos de llevármela a la cama.

-Claro que no, lo que quise decir es que lo que me ofreces es muy vulgar y corriente, para lo que quiero en este momento- le digo.

-Veo que te acordaste de que ya pasaste por mis piernas... pensé que tal vez lograría tenerte otra vez , como sufres de amnesia con las chicas que ya te tiraste- acaricia mi abdomen, de nuevo.

-Cuando te ibas con Eriol en la fiesta, Michelle, Eriol me hizo a acordar que tu tiempo había sido hace mucho tiempo... fuiste una de las primeras en caer- me alejo de ella algunos pasos- eres demasiado tonta como para creer que me lograrás engañar.

-Te quiero, Shaoran...- me mira en busca de compasión.

-Una sanguijuela como tú, no puede sentir ese tipo de cosas... y aunque lo hicieras, simplemente fuiste un aventón para mí, algo sin importancia- no es la primera vez que rechazo a alguien... siempre es la misma cosa, ellas creen que diciéndome eso, lograrán acostarse conmigo.

-Veo que no eres para nada sentimental, la mayoría cae en ese tipo de cosas, eres una muralla a la que no puedo roer- me dirige una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres predecible, fue fácil- me río en su cara.

-Adiós, Li- la veo irse con el bolso en su mano.

* * *

><p>Escucho a Eriol bañarse desde mi cuarto, solo estoy echado en mi cama escuchando música desde mi celular... y su cara me llega a la mente, ese largo pelo castaño y esos llamativos ojos verdes que ella posee.<p>

La expresión en su rostro es muy extraña; sus ojos sin brillo y sin una sonrisa imperceptible al menos... aquella mujer es extraña, esconde algún secreto.

No es que me interese saberlo...

En realidad aquella mujer es un espécimen raro.

¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién será?- exteriorizo mis pensamientos y luego solo suspiro.

-¿A quién te refieres?- un susurro en la habitación logra sobresaltarme. Es Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres, Hiraguizawa?- agrego molesto, por haber interferido en mi dilema.

-¿De quién hablas?- parece no escuchar mi pregunta.

-En nadie- contesto.

-Si tú lo dices – agrega sacándose la toalla y comenzándose a poner unos bóxers que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Diablos!, ¿no te puedes cambiar en tu cuarto?- mascullo.

-No- se ríe.

-Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabes?- le sigo el juego.

-Lo sé- levanto la mirada y lo observo, su mirada se oscurece... como si hubiera dicho algo que no le agrada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-No te preocupes, son tonterías- sale de mi cuarto, solo usando sus bóxers.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo, espero unos segundos y recién contesto.

_¿Aló?_

**¿Shaoran?**

_Sí, ¿Quién habla?_

**Soy Kaito, tu tío... es que quería preguntarte si puedes venir por tu padre, es que se pasó de copas y se ha quedado dormido aquí en el bar, yo no puedo llevarlo porque tengo que hacer otras cosas y tampoco conozco donde vive.**

_¿Otra vez se emborrachó?... uhmmmm, ok ok yo voy por él, ¿dónde están?_

**Gracias... te lo agradezco, estamos en Konami bar, el que está por el hospital Yanagami... ¿lo conoces?**

_Sí me ubico, ok, estaré ahí en unos cuantos minutos._

**Te espero.**

Termino la llamada, me paro de la cama, me pongo una casaca y busco mis llaves.

Salgo de la casa, subo a mi auto, lo enciendo y me dirijo hacia mi destino.

Esta es una de las razones por las cuales no me interesan las mujeres; mi padre era un hombre exitoso, conoció a mi madre, se casó con ella, me tuvo a mí, ella le fue infiel y él se desmoronó, ahora es un pobre borracho que deja que su hermana (mi tía) lo mantenga.

No quiero terminar como él, por esa razón no quiero enamorarme; el amor, aquella cursilería solo es un tónico que te vuelve débil y vulnerable, esperando pacientemente a que alguien te hiera.

Es una completa estupidez que yo no voy a cometer.


	2. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias a todas las personas que me hicieron llegar su review, y quieren que siga esta historia, lamentablemente no la pude seguir por muchos problemas que se presentaron en mi vida... ahora esos problemas ya se van disipando; y les aseguro que a más tardar en una semana subiré un capítulo más de esta historia, no los abandoné... solo me retiré por un tiempo, espero que me entiendan.

**Gracias a sus reviews**

Karen

C-300

Kinesukikinomoto

inutsuki chan

LadySuzume-Chan

.524

**Gracias a los followers**

Auro33

Daniela Nuttella

Hikari MEGPOID

Kendrix astrix

LadySuzume-Chan

Mery Moran

Yoko Chann

.524

saku-princess

sakuritakiss

the mystic poetry

xIshisu-Chanx

**Gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos**

Aien Li

Daniela Nuttella

Hikari MEGPOID

Mery Moran

inutsuki chan


	3. Chapter 2: Conflictos externos

Chapter 2: Conflictos externos

Estaba a primera hora en el aula de Cálculo y una voluptuosa rubia ya quería follar, estaba sentada a mi lado y no dejaba de mover su cabello, como traía minifalda dirigía sus piernas hacia mí y las cruzaba mucho dándome una buena vista de su ropa interior. No estaba con ganas así que solo la ignoraba, pero como es tan tonta, mi obvia negación era todo lo contrario para ella.

Simulando una caída, la rubia se apoyó en mi entrepierna... ¿no se cansan de hacer eso?

-Ups, lo siento, casi me caigo; gracias por este soporte- dijo, moviendo sus manos sobre mi pierna.

-Saca tus garras de mí, si quieres sexo matutino, te aseguro que cualquier vagabundo de este salón estaría buscándolo cuando es tan fácil conseguirlo en alguien tan fácil como tú- ya se lo dije, no estoy de humor.

Se quedó boquiabierta, alejó su mano de mi pierna, seguramente preguntándose por qué no había funcionado conmigo. Se levantó de la silla y salió del salón.

Esperaba una cachetada, al menos eso me mantendría despierto.

-¿Cansado del sexo?- Eriol se dirigía al asiento vacío a mi lado, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Eso nunca, solo algo fastidiado que me busquen las 24 horas al día para lo mismo, eso es muy cansado- digo mientras él se ríe.

-Tu ego está ligeramente alto-se sienta donde antes la rubia que quería engatusarme se había sentado.

-El sexo es el causante de todo eso, pero nadie lo quiere criticar, ¿es placentero, no?- agrego algo más a esta trivial conversación.

-Ayer no viniste y anteayer desapareciste del departamento, eso dejó de preocuparme hace tiempo, pero ayer no te fuiste con alguien y tú ni loco irías tras una chica para sexo, tú esperas que vengan hacia ti, así que eso me resultó raro- Eriol sacando su muy lógica resolución me había atrapado.

-Mi padre, por fin logré internarlo en rehabilitación, lo hice ayer, primero quería calmarlo por eso me demoré más de lo planeado- le expliqué, él era el único que lograba atraparme.

-¿Y acaso pensabas decírmelo?- él cuestiona.

-¿Para qué? Tú tienes tus propios problemas- le digo- y cuando encuentro algo que te incomode no me cuentas nada, ¿Por qué yo lo haría?

-Tienes razón- susurra para sí mismo- pero no te contaré nada sobre ese asunto que me molesta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-No es asunto tuyo- y así es como él termina la conversación.

Las clases terminaron, me dirijo al estacionamiento y diviso a una tipa al lado de mi auto.

Me acerco sigilosamente, pero me nota desde lejos y observa su retorcida sonrisa. Es alta y morena, es madura, ¿qué querrá?

Me coloco al lado de ella y la ignoro mientras abro la puerta de mi auto, cuando me propongo entrar, ella coge la puerta impidiéndome cerrarla.

-Hola, soy la nueva secretaria de tu madre, te mandó esto para tus gastos- dijo, acercándome un sobre, con un cheque supongo- y quiere saber por qué no respondiste sus llamadas.

-Dile que no estaba de humor para escuchar su felicidad con su idílica familia- le digo cerrando por fin la puerta- y dígale que ya no me llame, para que conserve su dignidad.

-Soy Megan, desde ahora tu madre mandará todos los asuntos que tenga contigo a través de mí- Genial, otra vieja malográndome la vida.

-No creo que sus asuntos sean demasiados, ella solo necesita mandarme dinero, podría abrir una cuenta- enciendo el auto, girando la llave- y si me permite, necesito irme, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que esto.

Salgo del estacionamiento, dejándola parada, al menos tenía mi dinero, mi madre se había retrasado demasiado este mes.

Usaría este dinero para ayudarle a mi tía a pagarle la rehabilitación a mi padre, mi madre no quería saber nada de él, no quería ayudarle a pesar que ella había sido la causante de su estado actual.

Mi mente viajó hacia aquella chica, la de ojos verdes, en la casa de Daidouji, esos ojos fríos que me observaban sigilosamente, ¿será como las demás? Quisiera creer que no, quisiera creerlo...

Anoche cuando llevaba a mi padre a rehabilitación, él me preguntó cosas, me dijo que debía enamorarme, solo me senté a escucharlo no le dije nada más; no quería que conociera mi estilo de vida, no quería que supiera que estaba haciendo esto como venganza por lo que le pasó a él. En fin, era mi vida; a pesar de todo lo que él dijera no dejaría de hacerlo. Esta era mi forma de protegerme, no iba a desechar el escudo que me había tomado tantos años construir.

No lo haría.

Menos por una mujer.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo una serie en MTV, no conocía la serie pero al menos alejaba cualquier pensamiento desagradable de mi mente.<p>

Por ahora no quería pensar en nada, quizás una buena follada me ayudaría a relajar mi mente.

Pero eran las 5 de la tarde no podía ir a un bar a esta hora, era muy temprano, así que por ahora me quedaría aquí a esperar a Eriol a ver si él quería ir a algún lugar.

O quizás mi vecina quería divertirse un rato, aquel día se me estaba insinuando, y no estaba tan mal.

Pensándolo mejor, no estaba de humor para soportar a una insoportable mujer por un poco de placer. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada.

Me retuerzo en el sofá, después de moverme a diferentes posiciones, me paro y voy a la cocina, me acerco a la refrigeradora y saco 1 lata de cerveza, la abro y la bebo sin parar hasta terminarla.

Oficialmente me he cansado de esta casa, en vez de quedarme aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento creo que mejor iré a visitar a mi padre, quisiera ver cómo está.

Boto la laza de cerveza al tacho de basura, cojo una toalla de mi cuarto y entro al baño.

Solo espero que mi viejo no se haya cansado de la rehabilitación y le haya pedido a mi tía que lo saque de aquel lugar...

Solo espero que eso no haya pasado.

* * *

><p>Sakura (POV)<p>

-Tomoyo, está loca si crees que iré a la misma universidad que tú- le reclamo algo ofuscada, era imposible que yo fuera tan tonta como para hacer eso.

Ella, de lo más relajada, se acerca al sofá de la sala; se sienta y cruza sus piernas.

-Yo no le veo lo malo, sabes que mi madre como decana de la universidad, no te dejará pagar la pensión, así que te saldría gratis la universidad, ¿qué problemas hay con eso?- La miré consternada y furiosa.

-¿Eres tonta? O ¿es que padeces de alguna rara enfermedad mental que está afectando seriamente tu función cerebral?, ya que ese es el problema: Tu madre, mi tía; sabes perfectamente que nada más ella se entere de que me fugué de la casa de mi padre, irá a contarle; no puedo arriesgarme- Ella me observa tremendamente asombrada y luego frunce su ceño notablemente, su mirada logra intimidarme pero no se lo hago notar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le grito, dirigiéndole mi mirada más fría.

Ella sigue observándome sin mover ni un solo músculo, es como si me estuviera examinando minuciosamente, ella ya se debe haber dado cuenta de mi cambio, ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta antes? O ¿Es que pensó que el cambio no sería tan radical?

-Me sorprende- por fin se digna a abrir su boca- me di cuenta que habías cambiado, me alegraba un poco que ya no estuvieses tan expuesta como antes, eras tan inocente, me alegraba que te hubieses hecho más fuerte, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Solo la observo; no tengo nada que decir, corrección, no tengo nada que quiera decir.

-No dices nada, veo que he acertado en lo que dije- me observa fijamente, yo me estremezco- sé que sigue siendo la misma, Sakura, solo has creado una dura coraza a tu alrededor, no creo que esa coraza te dure tanto, solo esperaré a que te desmorones y aunque haya estado alejada tanto tiempo de ti no quiere decir que en ese momento no estaré aquí para ti... Si viniste a mi casa, es porque aún puedes confiar en mí, me alegro que ese sentimiento aún siga intacto- me dirige una leve sonrisa, yo permanezco mirándola.

No me dan ganas de hablar de esto, no quiero hacerlo.

-Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo, quiero decirte que conmigo puedes dejar de hacerte la fuerte, no estás expuesta conmigo- me observa- solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Pregunta- es mi única respuesta, no puedo decir nada más, ya que ella me ha descubierto.

-¿Él es el culpable de esto?- me pregunta, de frente, sin anestesia.

-Sí- respondo, tratando de no llorar en aquel momento, sería patético.

-Maldito- masculla entre dientes, con una mirada furiosa hacia el suelo.

-¿Lo conociste?- le pregunto.

-No, pero no por eso dejará de ser un maldito- me dedica su mirada burlona.

Yo solo me río, de pronto el llanto se camufle en mi risa y me empieza a atacar.

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, es tarde ya no puedo detenerlas, así que solo dejo que se apoderen de mí por un rato y que se lleven mi dolor.

Tomoyo se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza, eso solo hace que aumente mi llanto.

-Ya pasó, Sakura, todo ya pasó; perdón por no haber estado en esos momentos contigo, me alejé demasiado de ti y en estos momentos es en los cuales me doy cuenta- acaricia mi largo cabello con sus manos, yo solo sigo llorando.

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo, perdón por agobiarte con mis problemas- me alejo de su abrazo y comienzo a secar mis lágrimas con mis manos- no necesito llorar más, ya pasé por esa etapa.

-¿Cuánto daño te hicieron, Sakurita?- me pregunta.

Yo sonrío al recordar aquel apodo.

-Mucho, Tomoyo, me hicieron mucho daño; pero ahora yo necesito tu ayuda para ser fuerte, aún siento que no lo soy.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, pero no puedes cerrarte completamente solo porque un idiota no supo valorarte- me dice, mirándome con molestia.

-Lo sé, pero he perdido la confianza en las personas que tenía antes- la miro, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siento- no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar.

-Pero todos no son igu...

No la dejé terminar, no quería que me dijera lo que todos me habían dicho, la vida que tengo me ha dado una perspectiva diferente, y ahora esa perspectiva no sale de mi cabeza.

-¡CÁLLATE!- la miro furiosa- la vida me ha enseñado cosas diferentes: Mi padre y él, ya tengo suficiente de eso.

Ella me mira preocupada, se acerca y solo me abraza.

-Cálmate, está bien, ya no hablaremos de esto, pero puedes confiar en mí ¿Ok?- acaricia mi cabello, como antes, llenándome de tranquilidad.

-Lo sé- la siento sonreír.

* * *

><p>Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, entro algo cansado después de haber pasado todo este tiempo en el hospital al visitar a mi padre, los hospitales siempre logran enfermarme.<p>

Tiro las llaves en la mesa y me saco la chaqueta, la tiro al sofá. De repente una rubia sale del cuarto de Eriol, me dirige una mirada "sexy", pasa por mi lado y sale por la puerta.

Entro a su cuarto, lo busco por todos lados, no lo encuentro. De pronto, oigo algunos raros sonidos que vienen del baño, camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar y lo encuentro arrodillado en frente del excusado, botando seguramente todos los rastros de alcohol de su organismo después de una muy obvia borrachera.

Él nunca se emborrachaba. Debe haber pasado algo muy grave.

Se mueve y voltea a mirarme, con algo de dificultad, aún sigue muy borracho.

-¿Quieres ser un borracho como mi padre?- le pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

Él me mira y comienza a carcajearse.

-No llegaré a ese punto- pronuncia, mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- digo, sin rodeos.

-Nada.

-¿Hasta ebrio no dejas de mentir, Eriol?, no vayas contra las leyes naturales, por favor; todo el mundo sabe que los borrachos y los niños no mienten- le digo exasperado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?- lo miro asombrado.

-Pues, que me respondas lo que te acabo de preguntar, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso el alcohol ya te atrofió el cerebro?- estoy furioso, verlo así ha logrado ponerme realmente furioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué estoy sufriendo por una mujer?! ¡Pues sí, ¿Ok?!... Sí lo hago y no me interesa verme patético, porque ella lo vale, ella lo vale mucho, y yo solo lo mandé todo a la mierda. Me parece verla en todos lados, no dejo de pensar en ella, nunca he dejado de pensar en ella, pero en estos días ese sentimiento ha crecido y me estoy volviendo loco- me confiesa de golpe.

-Ninguna mujer lo vale- le respondo.

Él solo se ríe.

-Ella sí lo vale, no la conoces; Shaoran- mira fijamente la puerta, como si meditara algo- yo la jodí todo, ella es la mujer de mi vida, estuvimos 5 putos años juntos, ella se entregó a mí, la amo, ¡Joder! La amo, y yo la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba, no sé por qué lo hice, fue una jodida metida de pata, siento que ya la perdí, siento que nada volverá a la normalidad, ella se veía tan destrozada. ¡Ella estaba enferma, ella sufriendo en un hospital y yo me mando a acostarme con una puta!, estaba dolido, no la podía ver, no la podía tocar y su puto padre no me dejaba estar con ella; estaba estresado y no sé por qué lo hice, no sabía que ese día ella se fugaría del hospital para verme, por eso llevé a la puta a mi casa, tampoco sabía que ese día su madre moriría de un ataque al corazón, dos puñaladas al mismo tiempo, ella quedó devastada; intenté acercarme a ella, pero ella se bloqueó, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me quedé asombrado de que me estuviera contando todo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ese tipo de problemas era lo que le agobiaba. No sabía qué decir, sinceramente aquella chica no había tenido la culpa de nada; era Eriol quien había metido la pata.

-No tienes que decir nada, sé perfectamente que soy un idiota- me dice poniéndose de pie.

-¿Entonces por qué me cuentas todo esto?- lo miro, buscando una respuesta, él solo sigue tambaleándose.

-No lo sé- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Necesitas que te diga algo?

-No, igual gracias por escuchar; la mayoría ya me hubiese golpeado al escuchar lo que le hice.

-Estuve pensando en hacerlo, no lo niego, ¿te darás por vencido?

-Acaso, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- su mirada perdida vuelve a aparecer.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te conviertas en un miserable borracho.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes, es la primera y última vez que me verás así; cuando pienso en ella en estos momentos, me acuerdo cuán molesta se ponía al verme en este estado y no quiero decepcionarla más veces; aunque sé que ya no le importo, eso lo tengo muy presente.

Sale del baño y se acerca a su habitación, abre la puerta y lo escucho tirarse en su cama.

Escucharlo decir todo eso, me ha dejado anonadado, no pensé que estuviera pasando por estas cosas. Él siempre había sido el "perfecto" primo, ahora recuerdo su estadía en China por 6 años, regresó igual, no sentí nada raro en su carácter, este primo mío sí que sabía mentir.

Siento que mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y veo que es una llamada de mi madre.

Hago un gesto de fastidio y contesto.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué insultaste a mi nueva secretaria?- escucho su chillona voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije lo que pensaba, ¿acaso eso es ahora un crimen?- agrego fastidiado.

Escucho su gesto de desesperación.

-Bueno eso ahora no importa, te llamé porque necesito que me hagas un favor- recobra la firmeza típica en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, ahora?- hago obvio mi fastidio

Ella solo lo pasa por alto y sigue hablando.

-Hay una fiesta benéfica que va a hacer organizada por la empresa Yaguiwari, una de las mejores, necesito que vayas por mí y que logres persuadir al señor Yaguiwari de invertir en nuestra empresa.

-¿Y yo qué gano con eso?- pregunto con notable frialdad.

-Ahhh, ¿no puedes solo hacerle un favor a tu madre...?- pregunta molesta.

-No, no, ahora no me vengas con tu discurso de la madre perfecta; ahora, dime ¿Qué gano yo?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Bueno, le pagaré a tu padre todo su proceso de rehabilitación- agrega algo cansada.

-¿Todo?- pregunto incrédulo- ¿Y si vuelve a recaer?

-Shaoran, sabes que yo...- comienza a decir.

-Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces no iré a tu maldita fiesta y sinceramente yo no salgo perjudicado.

-Shaoran...

-Hablo en serio...

-Ahhh, está bien- la oigo suspirar.

Cuelgo la llamada y vuelvo a guardar el celular.

Eriol sale repentinamente de su cuarto y se acerca a mí.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta.

-Mi madre, quería un favor, y yo como soy muy solidario me ofrecí a hacerlo.

Él se carcajea de mis palabras.

-Ya, ya, ok, ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste a cambio?- me mira burlonamente.

-¿Cómo crees que yo voy a hacer algo así?- pongo mi mano al pecho, modulando un gesto de indignación.

-Bájale al drama, ahora dime ¿Qué pediste?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Le pedí que pagara los gastos completos de la rehabilitación de mi padre- le digo.

-¿Y accedió?- pregunta con notable curiosidad.

-Sí lo hizo, por si acaso ¿quieres ir a esa puta fiesta conmigo?, me aburriría mucho tener que ir solo, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?- pregunta asombrado.

-En serio, ¿Vienes?

- Te sigo- me dedica una sonrisa, mostrándome todos sus dientes.

Ahora, otra súper-misión de mi odiosa madre, vamos a ver qué tal pasan las cosas.


	4. Chapter 3: Descubrimientos

Chapter 3: Descubrimientos.

Nota 1: Jamás aceptar otro de estos tratos de parte de mi madre, es tremendamente aburrido escuchar parlotear al viejo de Yaguiwari sobre cómo las ventas en su empresa no dejan de subir, hace media hora- y no exagero- ha estado hablando de su "gran idea". Y lo que más detesto es la estúpida sonrisa burlona que me manda mi "adorado" primo Eriol cada vez que ve mi ceño terriblemente fruncido, veo que se divierte con toda esta situación y me alegro aunque sea a costa mía, porque lo he notado distante desde aquella vez que me confesó todo eso, cada vez que trato de sacar un poco el tema me dice que eso no debería importarme y me deja con la palabra en la boca, también me preocupa que últimamente trae mujeres todos los días y siempre lo hace borracho aunque aquel día me prometió que ya no tomaría demasiado.

Dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro nuevamente en las últimas palabras de la persona que tengo al frente.

- Lo siento, pero me están llamando para algo importante- se disculpa- y no se preocupe ya que cerraré el trato con Empresas Li.

Por fin...

- Gracias, ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted- intento darle una sonrisa y creo que lo logro porque se despide con la mano y se va.

- Pero qué buen mentiroso que saliste, Li- escucho la insoportable voz de una mujer.

- No jodas mi paciencia, Cha- sí, señores, nada más y nada menos que Meilin Cha, una insoportable mujer que no conoce el significado de te detesto y no te quiero volver a ver, y por esa razón está frente a mí parada haciéndome recordar la razón por la cual la quiero lejos de mí.

- Por qué será que eres siempre tan brusco conmigo, Shaoran- se aferra a mi brazo intentando frotarse en mí.

La cojo de los hombros y la alejo de lo mí lo necesario para que deje de pegarse a mí.

- Cha, entiende que estamos en un lugar público, así que deja de pegarte a mí de esa manera - me mira confundida, ya que es la primera vez que le hablo bien.

-No lo puedo creer- me mira asombrada- entonces sí que tenías modales.

Me burlo de ella en mi mente y con mi cabeza le señalo disimuladamente al grupo de personas que nos observa, ella me mira y se ríe por lo bajo.

- Qué tonta - escucho un susurro que viene de ella, o eso me pareció.

Se aleja sin decir nada más, es un comportamiento raro en ella, pero eso ahora no me interesa.

- Si no me equivoco esa era Cha, no te cansas de desairar a la pobre chica, hace años que está coladita por ti.

- Creo que hoy es el día de Vamos a asustar al pobre Shaoran apareciendo por detrás de él varias veces - agrego con una clara voz de molestia - Es más, yo no tengo la culpa de eso, nunca le di alas, siempre la ignoro.

- Qué poco conoces de mujeres, Li, eso me sorprende- volteo y me encuentro con la odiosa sonrisa de Eriol.

-Eriol, sinceramente ahora no estoy de humor para aguantar tus payasadas, lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí- un hombre que lleva bebidas pasa por mi lado y yo cojo una copa llena de champán.

Se produce unos segundos de silencio, volteo buscando la razón de su silencio y me encuentro con una mirada de asombro estampada en su cara y su mirada clavada en un punto lejano.

-Eriol...- intento hablar ya que su expresión es muy extraña.

- Lo siento...- dice, aunque su mirada sigue en aquel punto - me pareció ver algo.

Por fin aparta la mirada de aquel punto, ahora su mirada se posa en la copa que sostengo en mi mano, me la arrebata, se la toma de un solo trago y se aleja de mí.

Lo veo acercarse a un grupo de chicas, una de ellas le ofrece otra copa llena, se la vuelve a tomar de un solo trago y comienza a conversar alegremente con ellas.

Ay, Eriol... qué mierda está ocurriendo contigo.

Trato de distraerme de las estupideces que hace mi primo y desvío la mirada hacia otra dirección y me encuentro con uno de los más grandes empresarios de la actualidad: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

A su lado va su actual socia, no recuerdo su nombre pero los he visto aparecer juntos inaugurando una nueva empresa que empezarán a administrar juntos, dos grandes empresarios juntos, esto está a pedir de boca, seguramente mi madre se acercaría al ver esta jugosa oportunidad, pero yo no soy mi madre, así que no lo haré.

Volteo nuevamente para ver qué demonios está haciendo Eriol y no lo encuentro, mierda... si hubiera pensado que me traería tantos problemas no lo hubiera traído.

Me encamino tratando de buscarlo y a medio camino mi celular comienza a vibrar.

Contesto sin ver el número.

Habla Li

_**Escuché que el empresario Kinomoto está en esa fiesta**_

No me digas que vas a venir

_**Ya no te necesito, puedes irte.**_

Mierda... por las puras me haces venir.

_**Aunque mejor deberías quedarte, trata de hablar con él.**_

Me cuelga, no me deja ni siquiera contestar.

Ahora dónde mierda está Eriol, mi madre está loca si cree que voy a entretener a ese empresario mientras ella llega, encuentro a Eriol y me largo de aquí.

Salgo del gran salón y me dirijo hacia los jardines, este local es muy grande, va a ser imposible encontrar a Eriol aquí, me interno en un pasadizo decorado con muchas flores que me guían hacia una gran pileta que es el centro de todo el inmenso jardín.

Termino el pasadizo y observo la enorme pileta desde lejos, acelero el paso e intento dar vuelta por el otro extremo para volver a entrar en el salón para buscar a Eriol porque es obvio que en los jardines no está.

Pero mi cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar una voz conocida cuando me encuentro en el otro extremo de la pileta, volteo por inercia y lo único que logro ver antes de agacharme es a Daidouji - creo que así se llamaba- y no sé por qué mierda me escondo, intento pararme y cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, escucho otra voz y me vuelvo a asomar para ver quién es y es ella...

Aquella chica en la casa de Daidouji.

Vuelvo a esconderme, porque han comenzado a hablar y en cualquier momento se hubieran percatado de mi presencia.

- Ya te dije que no sé qué demonios están haciendo acá - la escucho agitada a esa tal Daidouji - mi madre me dijo que yo viniera que no se aparecería por aquí, por eso es que pensé que este sería un buen lugar para que te pudieras encontrar con nuestro tío para que te ayudara con lo de la universidad, y cuando los vi a los dos me quedé tan sorprendida como tú.

- Ahora no sé qué debemos hacer, no podemos salir porque cualquiera nos podría ver, no sé qué haría mi padre si me viera, definitivamente no puedo dejar que lo haga, seguramente me mandaría de nuevo a Hong Kong cuando se dé cuenta que me fugué de aquel internado- sonaba muy desesperada, hasta podría asegurar que algo asustada.

- No te muevas de aquí, traeré a nuestro tío para que puedan hablar, así tu padre no te verá - escucho claramente como se aleja corriendo, por el sonoro traqueteo de sus zapatos - ¡ No te muevas de ahí ! - grita a lo lejos.

Aquella chica no contesta nada, durante unos segundos solo se escucha el sonido del agua discurriendo por la pileta.

De la nada ella suelta un sonoro suspiro y claramente puedo escuchar como se sienta en el borde de la pileta.

Asomo nuevamente la cabeza para poder verla mejor, la encuentro dándome la espalda, su cabello largo y castaño discurre cubriendo la única parte de su vestido verde que logro ver.

El leve movimiento que hace con su cuerpo logra alertarme y nuevamente vuelvo a esconderme.

- No creo que lo encuentre - su voz me sobresalta, no pensaba que era de las personas que hablaban solas - y si llegara a encontrarlo, se lo iría a contar a mi padre sin duda alguna, y es que temen que mi padre se entere y los despida.

Vuelve a botar otro suspiro.

- Mi libertad... ya terminó - sonaba triste, era algo raro, comparándolo con la dura y fría mirada que ella le había dado el primer día que la había visto - Duró tan poco que seguramente algún día me preguntaré si es que en realidad existieron algunos días en que pude ser libre y hacer lo que quería, al menos por unos días...

Ella me entiende - fue la única idea coherente que se formó en mi mente - aún recuerdo los días en que mi madre quería controlar cada segundo de mi vida y yo me sentía como ella.

Y en ese mismo momento me pareció totalmente absurdo el hecho de esconderme - aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al hecho de que un extraño haya escuchado todo su monólogo sobre su libertad - , así que sin previo aviso solo me paré y dejé aquel improvisado escondite en la pileta.

Ella no tardó en reparar en su presencia, así que cuando me vio, no pudo hacer más que poner una cara sumamente asombrada y lanzar al aire un estruendoso grito.

Sinceramente, no sabía lo que esperé cuando salió de su escondite, pero estaba seguro que no esperaba que ella gritase y tampoco que yo reaccionara tan tontamente tapándole la boca.

Ella rápidamente zafó mi mano de su boca, con una mirada llena de furia y sin decir ni una palabra estampó su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

- ¿ Quién demonios eres tú ? - me reclamó inmediatamente después de haberme dejado la marca roja de su mano en mi cara.

Aún con la mano en el lugar donde ella me había abofeteado, hice la cosa más extraña, solté una sonora carcajada.

Ella lo único que pudo articular fue una mirada de completa incertidumbre - seguramente pensaba que estaba loco - pero es que no encontraba otra forma de reaccionar a esa situación, ya que ninguna mujer en mi vida me había abofeteado, toda esa situación me daba mucha risa y no podía contenerla.

- Estás loco - por fin dijo ella, mientras yo aún no podía parar de reír.

Me miró extrañada, se giró y comenzó a caminar dispuesta en regresar al gran salón pero yo la impedí avanzar cogiendo firmemente una de sus manos.

Ella volteó y rápidamente zafó su mano de mi agarre, como si mi tacto le repugnara, también era la primera vez que una mujer rehuía de mi tacto, nunca se habían desencantado conmigo, siempre era el primero que lo hacía.

Me fulminó con la mirada, se volteó nuevamente para irse y yo volví a detenerla, no sé bien el porqué, mi cuerpo se movió por instinto.

Ella ya no volteó para darme otra buena vista de aquel destello de rabia que se dejaba ver en las lagunas verdes que tenía por ojos, solo se quedó allí dándome la espalda.

Miro hacia el lugar donde seguramente ella tiene clavada la mirada y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con un Eriol muy pálido mirando sin salir de su asombro a aquella chica.

Ninguno de los dos articuló ninguna palabra, solo se quedaron viéndose impávidos, me hicieron recordar a las dos estatuas que vi en un parque cuando era un niño.

- Sakura... yo - veía tratar de hablar al imperturbable Eriol, se le notaba claramente el nerviosismo que esa chica causaba en él.

Entonces ella es ... aquella chica de la que Eriol me habló ese día. Sakura...

Sakura no reaccionó a los fallidos intentos de Eriol de llamar su atención y salió disparada del lugar, pero Eriol se interpuso entre ella y su ansiada huida.

La detuvo, cubriendo su cintura con sus brazos y ella a su simple contacto se quedó estática.

- No te vayas... por favor - le dijo Eriol sin soltarla - No quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez, no quiero volver a dejarte.

Ella pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, se movió un poco en sus brazos y suspiró - parece ser que eso es costumbre en ella.

Se rió. Solo soltó una sonora carcajada al aire, pero no una burlona sino una triste, se escuchaba tremendamente forzada.

- Suéltame - fue lo único que dijo al terminar de reír.

Eriol por respuesta, solo la aferró más a él.

- No lo haré, no me importa que patalees, no me importa que comiences a pegarme - sabía que Eriol estaba borracho, se le notaba en la voz, pero me impresionaba la total coherencia de sus palabras - No te soltaré.

- Eriol estás borracho, no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando - dijo ella tratando sin éxito de separarse de él.

- Sakura, sabes perfectamente el significado de mis palabras - dijo Eriol.

En un descuido de él, ella le propinó un pisotón en uno de sus pies y mientras él gemía de dolor, ella se separó de él, quería salir corriendo pero él la volvió a retener con una de sus manos.

- ¡No me toques¡ - ella explotó, dando un manotazo a la mano que la retenía de salir corriendo.

Él retiró rápidamente su mano, reflejo del golpe, y solo se quedó ahí viéndola.

- Te amo - fue una respuesta estúpida, a mi parecer.

Ella se rió en su cara, otra risa triste.

- No digas estupideces, Hiraguizawa - le espeta ella de golpe - sé que no lo haces.

- Cometí errores, Sakura, yo fui un idiota, lo sé pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo, en eso nunca te he mentido - nunca vi a Eriol tan vulnerable, es cierto que se ve patético, pero él me dijo que ella lo valía y parece ser que es cierto.

- Si es que me amas como tanto dices, hazme solo un pequeñito pero importante favor para mí - Eriol se veía un poco esperanzado - Déjame en paz, olvídate de mí, Eriol, ya demasiado daño me has hecho.

- Pero...- él intenta hablar, pero ella lo interrumpe.

- No...- dice ella con tono cansado - no quiero nada de ti, Eriol, lo nuestro ya se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás, tú me demostraste hace tiempo lo mucho que valías la pena y... - otro suspiro - mira, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí.

- Sakura... - Eriol dice - no me importa, solo quiero recuperarte.

- Ya es tarde - ella lo mira fijamente - muy tarde.

- Para mí no lo es - le muestra una de sus tantas medias sonrisas.

Ella sin responderle nada, se va, supongo que regresa al salón, no lo sé, pero Eriol se tambalea y yo me apresuro a ayudarle a sentarse en el lugar donde aquella chica anteriormente se había sentado.

Él de la nada comienza a reír, lo miro extrañado como preguntándole si está loco, él me entiende y aún con una sonrisa en la cara niega con la cabeza.

Me siento a su lado y miro al cielo estrellado, me quedo observando la única constelación que conozco : Orión.

Ella es rara, es la única mujer que me ha abofeteado, es la única mujer que veo que logra que un chico tan imperturbable como Eriol se vea patético y nervioso, es la única mujer que me ha rechazado solo con su mirada y es la única mujer que en realidad me encantaría conocer. Sé que Eriol muere por ella y eso la hace prohibida para mí, pero ese detalle solo la hace a mis ojos más interesante.

Es inalcanzable, lo sé, por muchos detalles, ella se parece a mí en nuestras penas pero no ha llegado a la decadencia en la que me encuentro, ella ha tomado decisiones muy diferentes a las mías, eso la hace más inteligente y más valiente que yo.

Quiero acercarme a ella, pero por lo que he visto, eso será difícil, ella es capaz de cerrar su puerta en mi cara sin dejarme entrar.

Eso ya lo veremos, no quiero precipitarme, no quiero equivocarme.

Nota de la autora: Lo sientoooooooooooooooooo u.u, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no subo capítulos y sé que este es corto, pero al menos ya les he quitado un poco de la curiosidad, lo sientoooo por todo el tiempo que he pasado sin escribirles, los extrañé muchooooo u.u no sé si pronto subiré capítulo pero lo intentaré, así que solo esperen, se los pido por favor.


	5. Chapter 4: Trampas y engaños

Chapter 4: Trampas y engaños

Sakura (POV)

Su mano corta el aire y va de frente a mi mejilla, tanta es su fuerza que me tumba y caigo al suelo, ya me acostumbré tanto a sus golpes que ya ni me perturban, pero igual duelen tanto a mi corazón como a mi cuerpo, solo logro sostener mi mejilla con mi mano derecha para que ya no vuelva a hacerlo y él solo se queda mirando con su perturbadora mirada de satisfacción, le digo él porque no estoy segura de poder llamarlo padre a estas alturas.

-Te pareces tanto a ella- me rodea, como un cazador a su presa- siempre causándome problemas, eres tan puta como ella, ¿Qué hacías con Hiraguizawa?, ¿no te bastó que te botara como un montón de basura?

Me agarra el cabello y lo jala tanto que me duele terriblemente, toma mi mentón y también lo alza con él.

-No estoy aquí por él- logro decir.

-Mentirosa- me vuelve a dar otra bofetada y me vuelve a tumbar al suelo- deja de mentir, solo estás aquí por ese idiota y por esa razón eres bien estúpida…pero pensándolo bien, eso a mí no debería importarme, si estás aquí por él, está bien, voy a hacer que aprendas tu lección y sufras por eso, va a resultar realmente divertido, te dejaré quedarte un año con tu tía, nada más ni nada menos.

Lo miro incrédula, ¿me está dejando libre así de fácil?

-No creas que todo es gratis- se aleja y me observa de arriba hacia abajo- cuando regreses de tu año de vacaciones, serás mía, harás todo lo que yo te diga sin rechistar, te harás cargo de la empresa y no hablarás con nadie de todo lo que hemos pasado, no escaparás y no dirás nada malo sobre mí, podré tocarte todo lo que yo quiera y no dirás que no- tengo una falda puesta y él mete su mano en ella, como aquel día en el internado, hace años que dejó de tocarme y no lo ha vuelto a hacer desde aquella horrible noche, pero parece que quiere volver a hacerlo y esta vez no parará.

Me paro y él aún tiene su mano en mis piernas, solo quiero que deje de hacerlo, me asusta mucho, desde esa noche que casi me hace algo malo he tenido muchas pesadillas con que eso llegue a concretarse, pero parece que él no se ha olvidado, quito su mano de mis piernas y le pego en la cara.

-Eres un cochino enfermo, soy tu hija, ¿cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?- él se para y comienza a desabrochar su camisa- no soy ella, yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme tanto, ella te hizo daño, yo no – me alejo de él, retrocedo, pero choco con la puerta y él solo sonríe, yo me arrodillo y lloro.

Se acerca a mí, sin camisa, tratando de hacerme parar.

-Déjame en paz- le grito y le golpeo en la entrepierna- me importa una mierda tus cosas enfermas, no aceptaré tu trato.

-No tienes elección- me dijo agarrándose donde le acabo de golpear- no te dije eso para que eligieras, solo tienes que obedecer porque sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, sabes lo poderoso que soy y puedo hacer todo lo necesario para arruinar tu patética vida.

-No puedes arruinarla más de lo que ya está- le miro con mucho rencor- tú ya te encargaste de joderme mucho la vida, ¿qué más quieres?

Me mira socarrón, como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Hay algo que aún no he arruinado y está en ti- me mira de pies a cabeza- y lo haré aunque tú no quieras, pero te estoy dando a elegir si es ahora o en un año.

Lo observo asqueada, no cabe en mi cabeza que haya un ser tan repugnante y encima que sea mi padre, él lo hará aunque yo no quiera, me violará; suelto muchas lágrimas al observar mi futuro, que él no me dejará cambiar.

-Por tus lágrimas, veo que has aceptado el año- me mira imperturbable- no te preocupes, no me entrometeré en tu vida en esos días, no me verás, tendrás tu pequeño momento de libertad y cuando acabe ya sabrás lo que pasará.

Se acerca y me toma de la cintura, yo estoy llorando y él aprovecha para bajar a mi trasero, yo lo empujo y él cae al suelo riéndose.

-No te preocupes- me mira con esa insoportable sonrisa en su rostro-no será tan malo como piensas.

* * *

><p>Shaoran (POV)<p>

No hay luz en mi casa y yo solo puedo ver el techo y las paredes, qué interesante, me paro de la cama y camino hacia la cocina porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, abro la refrigeradora y no hay nada, mierda¡, Eriol se olvidó de hacer las compras, aunque no me extrañaría porque últimamente solo piensa en emborracharse, aunque no trae ninguna mujer a la casa, debe de ser por ella, recuerdo la bofetada que me dio y solo me río, es tan gracioso el hecho de que una mujer me haya abofeteado, me da mucha curiosidad conocerla, pero a la vez también tengo miedo, no debo enamorarme, eso es algo malo; cierro el refrigerador y disipo mis pensamientos.

De pronto comienzo a escuchar un traqueteo en la puerta y sé que es Eriol que por lo borracho que está no puede meter la llave en la cerradura, me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

-Yo ya casi la tenía, Shaoran- frunce el ceño- cómo me arruinas la diversión.

Entra caminando bien derecho para mi asombro, es uno de los misterios más sonados del mundo para mí, ya que él cuando está borracho no parece borracho.

-Ya me estás cansando, Eriol- le digo- siempre me dices que es la última vez que tomarás y mira cómo estás, me estás haciendo recordar a mi padre.

-Te preocupas por nada- abre el refrigerador y no encuentra nada, lo vuelve a cerrar y a abrir, como si mágicamente la comida apareciera.

-¿Sabes qué?... Haz lo que quieras con tu vida- le digo harto- yo no soy tu mamá para andarte diciendo lo que debes y no debes de hacer, yo me voy a comer algo a la calle.

Voy al cuarto, cojo mi chaqueta y voy a la puerta, la abro y me dispongo a irme cuando él habla.

-Disculpa- me mira algo arrepentido- sé que estoy cometiendo muchas estupideces, pero es que no sé qué hacer.

-Deberías empezar por no ahogarte al fondo de una botella de alcohol, ¿es que eres estúpido?- lo miro a la cara- ¿es por ella?

-Quizás- me dice cortante.

-Nada de quizás, Hiraguizawa, las cosas claras, porque si estás tratando de disculparte deberías dejar de hacer tus estúpidas escenitas de misterio, deja eso para las mujeres, ellas aman el misterio- le respondo muy harto.

Él me mira incrédulo y solo comienza a reírse.

-Me olvidaba de tus escenas de loco poseído- le sigo diciendo- ¿qué pasó?

Él deja de reírse y cambia su expresión a una triste.

-Ella lo está pasando mal, Shaoran- me confiesa- anoche solo quería ir a patearle el trasero a su padre, pero me encontré con ella saliendo de la empresa, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, ese maldito hijo de puta la volvió a golpear.

Mis ojos se abren en gran asombro, ¿su padre la golpea?

-¿Ella no ha tratado de decirle a nadie?- Eriol solo me mira.

-¿A quién le va a decir? – me responde - su padre es un hombre muy poderoso tanto así que con solo un chasquido de sus dedos puede desaparecer a alguien, ella tiene miedo, también cuando me enteré se lo iba a contar a mi padre, pero ella intervino y dijo que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería que yo sufriera por su causa, pero hice algo más y fui a encararlo, le dije que no le pusiera ni un dedo encima porque si no, yo me encargaría de que recordara mi puño en su cara toda su vida; ahora me pongo a pensar si fue correcto no haberle dicho a mi padre, porque quizás así aún estaría con ella, destruido y sin dinero, pero con ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto confundido- ¿él tuvo algo que ver en ese día?

-¿Algo?- se ríe irónicamente- él lo hizo todo, aunque en gran parte también fue mi culpa, pero él comenzó todo, él me emborrachó y me incitó a que me acostara con otra chica, y yo estaba muy destrozado al no poder verla, la añoraba tanto, tanto así que cuando lo hacía con esa puta solo pensaba que era ella.

-¿Ella no sabe eso? - le pregunto.

-No, pero igual la engañé- me dice- sigo siendo el bastardo que la engañó, sabe perfectamente que su padre es una basura y quizás me crea, pero no quiero esconderme en una vaga justificación cuando sé que pude haber dicho que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?- le pregunto.

Se ríe y me mira.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí borracho?- me observa y se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la mesa- no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer, quiero protegerla, pero sé que ella no me dejará, porque no confía en mí.

-Antes de pensar primero en ayudarla- le digo- ¿Por qué no aprendes primero a estar sobrio?

Él se carcajea y sonríe tristemente.

-Buena idea, buen comienzo- me sonríe- ¿Sabes? Creo que ella aún me ama, lo sentí aquel día cuando la pude abrazar, no sabes lo mucho que quiero que ella vuelva a ser mía, no sé si lo lograré, pero primero quiero comenzar a estar bien yo, gracias Shaoran.

Sentí un pequeño picotazo en el corazón con esas palabras, ¿qué mierda te está pasando, Shaoran?... sé que hace unos días estaba perdido en sus ojos verdes y no dudé en asegurar que quería que fuera mía, pero parece ser que no tengo el coraje para quitarle el único bote de salvación a mi amigo, no soy tan malo.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka (POV)<p>

Mi mente la recuerda, tan vivaz, tan alegre y tan hermosa, y a la vez tan vil, tan desgraciada y tan mentirosa; por un corto tiempo me sentía tan dichoso de que fuera mía, hasta que ella misma agarró mi corazón y lo cortó en pedazos, y yo aún los sigo buscando.

Agarro el lapicero que tengo en la mano y lo lanzo contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas, para así poder aliviar un poco la furia descontrolada que surge cada vez que la recuerdo.

Viví tanto tiempo encerrado en sus mentiras, en un mundo idílico que ella decía que era el nuestro y me olvidé por completo que esas cosas no existen en la realidad, y la realidad me llegó y me golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Sus engaños y sus infidelidades, ese día lo descubrí todo, yo había salido a pasear con Sakura, la llevaba en su coche y llegué a la casa sin esperarme lo que me estaba aguardando, ella en mi cama con mi mejor amigo Clow, sus estúpidas explicaciones me dieron la rabia suficiente para abofetearla y lo que más me dolió fue que al querer golpearlo a él, ella lo defendió y ahí me di cuenta, ella lo amaba y me había tenido engañado todo este tiempo.

Ella se fue de la casa ese día, dejándome con nuestra hija, hija que ya no creía que fuera mía, así que lo hice, me hice una prueba de paternidad y me di cuenta que al menos en eso no me había mentido.

Sakura fue creciendo y me daba mucha rabia lo parecida que era a ella, no soportaba verla, así que me encerré solo en mi trabajo, pero Nadeshiko enfermó y Sakura me rogó que la ayudara, no quería que su madre muriera, pero hubo un tiempo en el que me cansé de sus súplicas y la golpeé tan fuerte como quería hacerlo con su madre, en ese momento yo dejé de ver a mi hija y la vi solo a ella, y yo solo quería venganza, quería hacerla sufrir tanto como ella me había hecho sufrir a mí.

Y sin mi ayuda, Nadeshiko murió, me avergüenza decir que ese día lloré, porque ella no lo merece, ese fue el último día que lloré por ella. Sakura sufrió mucho aquella tarde cuando se enteró la muerte de su madre, pero sufrió el doble gracias a mí, fue muy sencillo manipular al idiota de su novio y aquel día vi el inicio de mi venganza.

Y ahora que estoy en este punto no pararé, quiero que sufra y que sea mía, solo mía, la mantendré siempre a mi lado, no pude con Nadeshiko, pero ahora sí lo lograré con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Perdonen por el largo tiempo que no subía ningún capítulo, es que en serio no he tenido tiempo, pero esta vez trataré de subir al menos uno por semana, espero poder hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que aún siguen preguntándome por esta historia y pues sigue en su curso, espero poder acabarla pronto y darles un buen final, que esta historia se merece por mucho. Para los que siguen también mi historia de Yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz, no sé cuándo actualizaré, perdonen por el final del capítulo en el que los dejé, pero no he continuado escribiendo esa historia, pero les trataré de dar noticias y cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme en los reviews, yo los estaré leyendo y gracias a todos los que me mandan cosas lindas, hasta pronto.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Conociendo a Eriol

Chapter 5: Conociendo a Eriol

Eriol (POV)

No sé ni por qué bebo, la bebida solo me hace recordar y se supone que debe hacerme olvidar. En estos momentos son en los que me encuentro más vulnerable, porque recuerdo con más claridad todo lo que hice para arruinar mi vida, puede resultar vanidoso de mi parte decir que lo tenía todo, pero era así, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y todo lo mandé a la mierda por mi estupidez.

Los recuerdos del colegio son los que más taladran mi débil corazón, aquellos días en los que tuve la dicha de posar mis ojos sobre ella, esos momentos en los que era realmente divertido espiarla para poder encontrar el momento oportuno de acercarme a ella, tiempos aquellos en los que lo único importante para mí era tratar de atraer su atención y no hacer nada estúpido frente a ella.

Bueno, eso era al principio, porque después de esas delicadezas con ella, cuando la conocí de verdad, ya no me importaba hacer tonterías porque ella tampoco prestaba atención a ellas, era realmente indiferente conmigo, me costaba demasiado llamar su atención y sabía que ella se divertía con eso, una de las primeras veces que me senté un día a hablar con ella fue porque le había quitado un libro que era muy preciado para ella y lo que no me esperé es ver sus lágrimas, esa fue la primera vez que la hice llorar y desde ese día me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo, pero vaya que rompí mi promesa y eso no fue lo único que rompí.

Nuestra relación de amigos fue rara, ella no me quería ver ni en pintura y yo rezaba por verla todos los días, por esa misma razón, siempre la hacía rabiar, porque era la única forma para que me prestara atención. Poco a poco nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte, ella comenzó a confiar en mí y me contó muchas cosas sobre su familia, cosas que nunca habían pasado por mi cabeza, su padre siempre se había mostrado muy gentil todas las veces que lo había visto y había hablado con él, no podía imaginar que esa misma persona era el bastardo que había golpeado varias veces a Sakura, desde ese día no podía contener mi rabia cada vez que lo veía, hasta que un día exploté y lo golpeé, quería romperle la cara, pero sus guardaespaldas me cogieron y me golpearon, no pude hacer nada más; al día siguiente en el colegio, Sakura me evitó todo el día, no sabía la razón, no parecía molesta cuando me gritó que me largara de su vida y la dejara sola, parecía triste.

Flash back:

-Déjame en paz, Eriol- me miraba con sus lindos ojos verdes, ahora entristecidos- Te odio, vete de aquí.

-Si me odiaras, Sakura- le respondí- no podrías ni siquiera pronunciar mi nombre, entonces dime… ¿por qué haces esto?

-Déjame, no quiero más problemas- ella se voltea para irse.

Yo no podía permitir que se fuera de esa forma, así que la cogí del brazo y la hice girar para que me mirara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eriol?- me reclamó- suéltame, tengo que irme.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? – la cuestioné sin escuchar sus reclamos – ¿ese bastardo te hizo algo?

-Suéltame- no me escuchó y siguió reclamando- no sé de qué me estás hablando.

La jalé del brazo y la llevé al lavadero que estaba en el patio del colegio.

-No me mientas, Sakura- la senté en el banco que estaba al lado, abrí el caño, tomé un poco de agua con mis manos y le mojé la cara- hoy te vi, inusualmente más pálida de lo normal.

El maquillaje que tenía en la cara, se desvaneció, dando lugar a un raro color morado en su mejilla derecha: un moretón.

Ella me quedó mirando y comenzó a llorar, yo solo la abracé, ella me apretó fuertemente y me produjo dolor, ya tenía demasiado con la paliza de ayer, todo mi cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, así que no pude evitar soltar un quejido.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- aún con los ojos llorosos se dio tiempo a preocuparse por mí- ¿Te hizo mucho daño ayer?

-No fue él, fueron sus hombres- la miré- no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?- se paró- Él te pudo matar ayer, Eriol, ¿qué estabas pensando cuando le pegaste?

-En esto- toco el moretón en su mejilla y ella se queja- y en cómo no quiero que verte así se vuelva costumbre.

-Lo siento- ella baja la mirada- fui egoísta ahí dentro, cuando te dije todas esas cosas, solo estaba pensando en mí, no pensé en lo que has estado arriesgando por mí.

-Ya he sangrado por ti, Sakura – la cojo de la cintura y la pego más a mí- haría muchas cosas por ti.

Ella se me queda mirando y no puedo aguantar más, así que la beso y ella salta en su sitio, no se esperaba eso. Pensé que me abofetearía, pero no lo hace, mi corazón brinca cuando la siento corresponderme.

-Huye conmigo- le digo nada más soltar sus labios- vámonos lejos.

-¿Qué? –me mira suavemente- no estás pensando con claridad, Eriol, sabes muy bien que él nos encontraría.

- Estoy hablando en serio- le vuelvo a robar otro suave beso de sus labios- muy en serio.

-¿A dónde iríamos? – me pregunta- no valdría ninguna de mis propiedades, ya que él las conoce muy bien.

-A mi casa de campo- le digo- él no la conoce, estaríamos muy bien ahí, no te preocupes.

-No lo sé- me dice- solo Dios sabe lo que nos haría si nos encuentra, temo por ti.

-Pero…- le replico.

-No, Eriol, no quiero causarte problemas y tampoco me gusta verte con moretones- me mira- solo tengo que aguantar y acabar la preparatoria, cuando lo haga seré libre, podré irme con mi mamá a Japón y estaré bien, tú solo aguanta, ¿vale?

-Faltan aún dos años, Sakura- alzó su mentón con mi mano- no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-No te preocupes- alza sus lindas lagunas verdes hacia mí- él no hace nada malo si no lo desobedezco, así que si mantengo la guardia baja, él no hará nada, eso lo sé.

-Cada vez que intento protegerte, él la desquita contigo- suspiro y me siento en el banco que ella antes había ocupado- ¿qué hago entonces?

Ella se pone de cuclillas frente a mí y me toma la cara con las dos manos.

-No sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí- ahora ella se acerca a mí y me da un breve beso en los labios- pero creo que ahora solo nos queda aguantar y esperar… ¿lo harías por mí?

-Lo haré, pero con dos condiciones- me acerco a su cara otra vez y la vuelvo a besar, pero esta vez lo alargo más.

-¿Y cuáles son? – logra decir cuando dejo de atrapar sus labios.

-Sé mi novia- ella sonríe.

-¿Y cuál sería la segund..?- la interrumpo dándole un beso mucho más profundo.

-Te amo, Sakura- le digo cuando paro de besarla- y no te preocupes, esperaré por ti, y te seguiré a Japón o donde quiera que vayas; y no hagas que me preocupe, no vuelvas a ocultar tus moretones con maquillaje, no escondas eso de mí, si él se atreve a volver a pegarte debes decirme, y te sacaré de allí muy rápido, no tienes que seguir aguantando eso.

-Gracias- comienza a llorar- gracias por todo, Eriol.

Fin del Flashback

Y así comenzó nuestro noviazgo.

Era feliz, yo lo era, sé que ella también, pero igual sufría y me frustraba el hecho de que no podía ayudarla. Había pensado muchas veces solo irme con ella a algún lugar muy lejos de todo ese problema, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, él nos atraparía, sé que lo haría y no se desquitaría conmigo, lo haría con ella. Y yo me sentía incapaz de poder arriesgarla de esa forma.

Aún recuerdo con mucha claridad aquellas noches en las que podía "raptarla" de su habitación después de que su padre se durmiera, más que todo lo hacía en las vacaciones de verano, porque no podía verla todos esos días y se volvía una tortura. Solo nos tumbábamos en el césped de un parque a la vuelta de su casa y nos poníamos a contar las estrellas, esos pocos minutos hacían mi día por completo, yo acariciaba su cabello y a veces la besaba hasta el cansancio.

La amo demasiado, Dios sabe que lo hago, esos dos años fueron los más felices de mi vida, pero como toda estrella que brilla sin cansancio, algún día tenía que apagarse. No quiero ni recordar aquella noche, pero se repite en mis pesadillas todos los días, a pesar de que quería salvarla con todas mis fuerzas, yo fui el que la lastimó, qué ironía.

Ahora a mí, veme aquí, en un bar, solo las ganas de emborracharme giran en mi mente, sé que lo estoy haciendo mal, pero es la única solución que mi cabeza en estos momentos puede cavilar.

* * *

><p>Salgo del bar, ya me encuentro lo suficientemente ebrio, no puedo ni caminar. Si voy así a la casa, Shaoran me sacará a patadas, no puedo ir así. Camino unas cuadras más y ya no puedo más, solo caigo y en mi mente todo se vuelve negro.<p>

Y comienzo a recordar todo, solo observo, no puedo hacer nada más. Sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su risa, todo regresa a mí y siento como si un coche pasara sobre mí, solo el dolor hace que me dé cuenta que no es una pesadilla, eso en verdad pasó y no pude hacer nada.

Recuerdos, Recuerdos y añoranza; solo en eso puedo pensar y una voz se escucha a lo lejos.

_Hiraguizawa... despierta_

_Tienes que despertar_

_Me estás asustando_

_Vuelve en ti_

_Despierta, Eriol_

Y esas únicas palabras hacen que yo pueda volver a la realidad, porque todo lo que salga de su boca es sagrado para mí.

Abro los ojos y ella está frente a mí, no sé si es verdad o no, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, porque ella no debe estar ahí y sé que no le importo, así que esas lágrimas tampoco deben ser verdad, nada es verdad.

Ella me agarra de los hombros y me mueve bruscamente, y sigue llorando, solo llora y me grita que no cierre los ojos, que no caiga en la tentación de dormir para siempre.

-¿E-En verdad estás aquí?- Agarro su mejilla y limpio una lágrima que por ahí resbala.

-Estúpido- me dice y solloza- ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿acaso quieres morir?

-E-Estoy bien- le miento.

-Mentiroso- me agarra de los hombros y llora- ¿cómo se te ocurre beber de esa manera?, idiota.

Mis ojos me pesan y se quieren cerrar, ella comienza a llorar con más fuerza y me vuelve a mover.

-No te duermas, Eriol- me dice- no cierres los ojos, ya viene la ambulancia, solo no duermas.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí- no sé de dónde saco fuerzas para bromear, pero solo no quiero verla llorar.

Ella se ríe desganada y sigue llorando.

El sonido de una ambulancia a lo lejos nos interrumpe, ella se para y grita por ayuda.

Unos hombres se acercan a mí y me levantan en una camilla, la ambulancia en la que estoy se mueve y el sonido de la sirena vuelve a sonar, pero aún así quiero dormir, solo dormir.

Ella toma mi mano y cuando la miro, sé que no debo dormir, si duermo la perderé otra vez y esta vez será para siempre. Sus ojos verdes me consuelan, sé que está preocupada por mí, no debo preocuparla más, no quiero que vuelva a llorar por mí.

Uno de esos hombre pincha mi brazo con una aguja, sé que me están poniendo suero con alguna medicina y eso solo logra que me da mucho más sueño. Y como un niño que quiere preguntarle a su madre si puede salir a jugar, yo la miro para ver si puedo dormir y ella me sonríe.

Acerca su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia suavemente.

-Ahora sí, Eriol- su voz me tranquiliza- ahora si puedes dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Hola, lo siento por esa tardanza, pero es que tengo un problema con el word, que es donde yo escribo mis capítulos, no sé que le pasa, al parecer creo que tengo que volver a instalarlo :(, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en este quería que se sintieran más familiarizados con Eriol y ahora sí, comienza el salseo xD, tengo un par de planes para Sakura y Eriol xD y claro que para Shaoran también ;).<strong>

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor déjenla en los reviews y espero poder actualizar pronto, primero tengo que arreglar ese problemita con el word y también les quería contar que tengo un blog: , lo dejo por aquí si les interesa y así me puedan ir conociendo mucho más, ahí actualizo todas las semanas :)**

**Besos :3 y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
